


Blue Butterfly.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot based on Aoba's route from Re: Connect. Aoba and Mink make plans to fulfill that old wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Butterfly.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Aoba’s route from R:C and it compelled me to write. This one’s really short and I just feel like expressing myself of how much I adore Aoba’s character in this oneshot.

Aoba was humming a soft tune as he clean the dishes while Mink drinks his coffee.

The older man puts down his mug with a raise eyebrow at his lover, “did something happen? you seem to be in a cheery mood.”

The youth turn around and smile guiltily as if he was caught doing something he shouldn’t.

"Was I that obvious? hehe, well, it’s nothing. Really. I just saw something pretty today."

"Hmm…"

"I saw a beautiful butterfly while I was doing the laundry this morning."

"You see those everyday." Mink answered in a deadpan voice.

Aoba pouts at his lover’s frank comment, “I know but this one’s special! The wings are as blue as the beach ocean!” he describe it with such awe Mink can’t help but be entrance and listen more.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, almost like the butterflies that my father told me."

"Your father?"

Aoba blinks then he smiles warmly. He temporarily left the sink and sits back at his chair, looking at Mink with a nostalgic smile.

"My father, his name is Nine. He first met me when I was…."

And the words continue to flow.

It was the same feeling like when Mink lost himself in one of his favorite tales.

This time it’s much more engaging because he gets to hear it from Aoba’s voice and how animated his expressions can be when he describe certain scenes. 

Sometimes Ren would supply his part of the story if Aoba invite him to join the conversation.

"It was a promise that we make. To see those beautiful blue butterflies with me, mom, dad and Baa-chan. Someday I’m sure we’ll fulfill that wish. I know it."

"Hmm…"

"But dad said when I grow up, I might not want to see the butterflies with them anymore."

Then his lover has this shy smile as he look at Mink with a blush.

"I think I understand now what he meant."

Mink raise an eyebrow, as if he’s missing a line from the script they’re suppose to act here.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… haha.. because when I grow up, I’d want to see the butterflies with my partner. Just like how dad enjoyed seeing the butterflies with mom, his partner."

The taller man stare at Aoba with tender amber eyes.

"Sunday then."

"Eh?"

"Sunday we’ll both go to the forest and you’ll show me where you last saw those butterflies."

"R-really? but I thought you want to rest up on Sundays.." Aoba tries to control his over excitement. It’s kinda rare for Mink to go out unless he has a reason for it.

So when Mink willingly go out, just for leisure, it was quite surprising for Aoba.

"Spending my Sunday with you is no chore. I enjoy it. And perhaps we can take a picture of the butterfly and send it to your grandma too."

Aoba brightened up at that suggestion!

"Great! maybe I can go retro too and send a postcard like my dad did!"

"Postcard huh? I’m sure some shops still sell them at the nearby town."

Aoba was so happy he nods enthusiastically and kisses Mink on the cheek before he can stop himself.

"Thank you, Mink." he says with a cute blush.

His partner just chuckle and affectionately cups his cheeks that touches down to Aoba’s shoulders and finally to the long fingers. “I look forward to Sunday with you.” he says with a kiss to Aoba’s wrist.

"M-Mink!"

The taller man smirks before he straighten up and turn to exit the kitchen, leaving a very flustered Aoba at the table.

*****

Back at his bedroom, Mink go through his stash of colorful small stones, beads and threads. 

"Blue butterflies, huh?"

With his skilled hands, Mink set to work on making a new hair ornament for Aoba. One that would match the soft tone of natural hue of those long strands.

"Aoba, to me there are no other beautiful butterfly than you."

—-

—————-

——————————-

END?


End file.
